


Seat Taking and Coffee Ordering

by WordlessBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/pseuds/WordlessBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Person A and Person B meet at a coffee shop or when Percy takes Annabeth's table at her favorite coffee shop and it's up to her to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat Taking and Coffee Ordering

I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my hair. Of course it got stuck a few times and it only made my frustration worse but I pulled through. Walking down a sidewalk in the middle of winter to your favorite coffee shop when you get a break from school takes a bit more effort than I wish it had.

I pulled my scarf around my mouth tighter and stuffed my hands in my pockets, only a block away from my destination.

As I pulled open the door a gust of warmth enveloped me and I closed my eyes taking in the smell of the familiar place. I opened them and walked towards the ordering counter.

“The usual?” The barista named Piper asked. She’s my best friend, we met a while ago when we literally bumped into each other, I was walking into the apartment building, shifting through my mail and she was walking out talking on her cellphone, we hit it off pretty quickly.

I nodded and thanked her as I walked towards my usual table only to look up and see someone already there. It was a guy with pitch black hair, sticking up everywhere.

“You’re sitting at my table.”

He looked up from a bunch of papers with a pen in his hand and smiled at me, his eyes a vibrant sea green color. “Your table? I wasn’t aware we had assigned seating here.” He enquired.

I shifted my foot, “Well we don’t but I’ve been sitting there every day for the past two weeks and I’d really appreciate it if you would please move.”

“Okay, so normally I probably would but I have my papers all over this table and I don’t really want to have to pack them all up to move. You can join me if you’d like.” He said as he finished by gesturing to the chair across from him.

I huffed and dropped my satchel book bag next to the chair and sat down. He smiled and stuck his hand out, “I’m Percy.”

I shook his hand while saying, “Annabeth.”

“ _Annabeth_ huh? Can’t say I’ve heard that one.” He mused.

“Yeah well my mom wanted the name to be original.” I replied grabbing a textbook from my bag.

He nodded as he look down putting the pen between his teeth. I looked down at my textbook and opened to the page I had to study for the test tomorrow.

It wasn’t long before I heard Piper call my name and I read the last sentence as I stood up and went to go grab my drink. I came back and sat down to see Percy picking all his papers up and lining them up by tapping all of them against the table. He stuffed them in his bag and looked over at me as I took a drink.

“Well Annabeth, as much fun as this has been, and it’s been fun, trust me. My duties of school call for me.” He smiled as he stood up. “I’ll see you later Annabeth.”

I watched him push the door open and felt a small gush of cold hair hit my face. I turned away and continued to study Ancient Architecture.

The next day that I came to the coffee shop, there Percy was sitting at the table, but this time he was reading a book. He had reading glasses and a cup of coffee, the very stereotypical look of a middle aged man in a coffee shop.

I walked over to Piper, ordered my drink and sat across from him once again grabbing my own leisure read novel. He peered up at me from the rim of his book and smiled as he looked back down to keep reading.

My name was called and I grabbed my drink, sitting back down, continuing my book.

“What’re you reading?” Percy said, making me jump.

“Harry potter and The Goblet of Fire, you?” I asked.

“Uhm, An Ocean’s Wave.” He replied.

“Yeah? I haven’t heard of that one before, whose it by?” I asked setting my book on the table.

“Uh, eheh, Sally Jackson.” He blushed.

“Haven’t heard of her either… Is it good?” I said leaning forward setting my elbows on the table.

“What? Oh yeah, it’s really good. One of the few books I’ll actually read.” He said looking back down.

“Well I would sure hope so, your mom looks like she knows how to write judging by the summary on the back.” I smirked.

“W-What? H-How?” he spluttered.

“Your papers had your name on them yesterday.” I replied leaning back in my chair with a satisfied smile.

He scratched the back of his neck and took his glasses off, setting them down. “Well yeah… I love my mom, and she’s so proud of her books and I read them of course as soon as they come out.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” I cooed.

“Oh yeah, totally, I’m Like the sweetest guy ever, I mean seriously. Sweeter than sugar.” He said nervously laughing. I joined him and we made small talk for a little while longer before I had to leave to go and finish up an English essay.

It started to become a daily thing for us both to come to the coffee shop and talk while doing work for our school. I started learning new things about him like how his favorite color was blue, we both go to the same university, and he’s studying marine biology. I think the both of us appreciated the company and the break from work every once in a while just to chat.

The next time I came in Percy was sitting in the usual spot just sipping his coffee and tapping away at his phone. I ordered and grabbed my drink from Piper and made my way over, making Percy jump.

“Annabeth! Hey!” He smiled setting his coffee down now using two hands to tap at the screen, most likely playing a game. I waited for him, taking a sip and he looked up.

“So Annabeth, I think there’s something wrong with my phone.” He said.

“Yeah? What’s wrong with it?” I asked.

“Well it seems it doesn’t have your number in it.” He finished with a serious expression turning his phone over a couple times examining it.

“Wow, Jackson, that was actually pretty smooth” I mused.

“Oh yeah, you know me, the smooth man, smooth move, smoother than butter!” He said plopping his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair. A look of horror flashed across his face as the chair wobbled and fell backwards as he crashed with it. I couldn’t help laughing as I heard him grumbling. I walked over and helped him back up.

“Are-you-okay?” I said in between laughs.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m totally okay.” He replied while rubbing his head.

“Here.” I said as I leaned over and kissed the bump on his head from falling. His face grew read and started staying incoherent sentences.

“Hey. Hey. Percy!”

“What?” He said, fixing his chair and sitting back down in it.

I tossed a piece of paper at him and started walking towards the door.

“Feel free to text me, Percy.” I said as I walked outside, leaving him a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first story on AO3 and I hope you all like it. Everything is appreciated and I will look to upload a new one shot every week with different pairings. Check out my Tumblr to ask for pairings and/or AU's! bewareofdemigod.tumblr.com or just search up bewareofdemigod, my name on there is Shell-fer-bread so make sure it's that one.


End file.
